Sanctioned Players
This page shows all the players who were banned from the server and/or demoted from the server with their reason. Players listed on this page must have their official login/username with their reason why they were banned/demoted and for how long they have been banned (if banned). Banned Players on the Friendly Server Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'MrLocke4 - Griefing' : January 28, 2012 : 10 Days #'Eraqt - Griefing : '''January 28, 2012 : 10 Days #'DiamondLeggings - X-Raying : January, 28, 2012 : 14 Days #Gachuss - Griefing (Possibly Team Grief) '- January 29, 2012 - 7 days #'U_Man' '- Griefing - January 29, 2012 - 7 day #ben4010 - Griefing''' - January 29, 2012 - 10 Days #'Awesome_kiid '- Serial Griefing - January 30,2012 - 1 year #'dnbarber - Griefing - '''January 30, 2012 - 7 days #'[Targus43'] '- Griefing/Stealing''' - January 20, 2012 - 7 days #'HoodiHoo' - Cole Rage Banned - January 30, 2012 - 7 days ;) #'Enderdragon888 - Griefing' - January, 30, 2012 - 7 days #'Nohg - Griefing '- January 31, 2012, 7 days #'jedilenny - Griefing' - Febuary 1st 2012, 3 days #'ACEupinyourface' - Griefing - Febuary 1st, 2012 - 7 days #'Paul1625 - Griefing '- Febuary 1st, 2012 - 3 days #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year #'jinkim31 - Griefing '- Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 3 days #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year #'adam7469 - X-Raying '- Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 7 days #'Skylord_Peculiar - griefing' - unrecorded date - 10 years #'eriikr - X-raying - '''Febuary 3rd, 2012- 2 weeks #'skullnight13 - Stealing Crops''' - Febuary 3rd, 2012 - 3 days #'DJMaesto12 - Griefing' - Febuary 4th, 2012 - 5 days #'lord_cheezze - Griefing - '''Febuary 4th, 2012 - 7 days #'ohtortoise - X-Raying' - Febuary 4h, 2012 - 5 days #KillerWillis123 - Griefing Severly - Febuary 4, 2012 - 14 days #HITMAN698 - Griefing - Febuary 4, 2012 - 7 days Demoted Mod On The Friendly Server Example: ''Playersname - Reason : Rank #'HoodiHoo - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Under Trained : Demoted to Knight' #'gaara7 - Promotion Abuse : Demoted to Pawn' #'zoobob56 - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'dnbarber - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'coletam - Retired from King : Demoted to Pawn' #'U_Man - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' Mods on In-active Probation Mods who have been demoted for INACTIVITY, and are on a strict probation. Probation is a program limited to In-active mods who have be demoted. If they agree to the terms they will be subjected to 1 week of observation. They will also be promoted to a Knight imediatly. If the terms are not followed, the mod will be faced with a permanent demotion to Pawn -TERMS- *Helpful *Respectful *Active Member of the Server *Must Accept Title Relinquishment by Any Mod #'mansworstfriend' - 03/02 -> 03/09 1/7 Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. -X-Rayers'-' # adam7469 - X-Raying # Tr0llz0r - X-Raying # willi_24 - X-Raying # adam7469 - X-Raying # DiamondLeggings - X-Raying # eriikr -''' '''X-Raying '-Glitchers-' # yenihime - Duplicating Items # J3rkk - Duplicating Items '-Thieves-' #'shavank - Stealing Crops' #'hilton33 - Stealing Crops' #'bruno_saad - Stealing Crops' #'skullnight13 - Stealing Crops' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' #'Minnetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' '-Team Griefers- *When you put a team in please number the team*' #'tehBrony Team 1' #'SupaClikk Team 1' #'borwicky Team 1' #'mrlocke4 Team 1' #'RampageCokkie Team 1' '-Griefers-' # sleepyseb - Griefing # Skylord_Peculiar - griefing # Awesome_kiid - Stealing/Serial Griefer # Darkninjafist - Griefing # Smo205 - Griefing # DemonDrone - Griefing # bgtrazor - Griefing # Turtlekingjay - Griefing # GorillaPence - Griefing # spuffinglol - Griefing # Paul1625 - Griefing # enderdrakon - Griefing # ACEupinyourface - Griefing #'MrLocke4 - Griefing' #'Eraqt - Griefing' #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'Samuel_Karlsson - Griefing' #'Drewcour - Griefing' #'dnbarber - Griefing' #'MrGaz666 - Griefing' #'on_a_plate - Griefing' #'jinkim31 - Griefing' #'jedilenny - Griefing' #'Nohg - Griefing' #'Enderdragon888 - Griefing' #'ben4010 - Griefing' #'Gachuss - Griefing' #'GorillaPence' - Griefing #'spuffinglol' - Griefing #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'AKAkiller - Griefing' #'TooMontage - Griefing' #'Victor1404 - Griefing ' #'Awesomekiyr - Grief'ing #'xXMonkey8oy98Xx - Griefing' #'djquagmire - Griefing' #'Milowu3 - Griefing' #'Nohg - Stealing/Griefing' #'DeadlyVemon - Griefing' #'tjufan12 - Griefing' #'Osborne23 - Griefing' #'HITMAN698 - Griefing' #'messina176 - Griefing' #'123denner123 - Griefing' #'lizzielove321 - Griefing' #'mightyreece - Griefing' #'Shaam_wow - Griefing' #'Itreipnomis - Griefing' #'bruno_saad - Griefing' #'XxASIAN_ZEUSxX - Griefing' #'GreenMan211 - Griefing' #'NerdiBirdi - Grief'ing #'jacksonpawslick - Griefing' #'PocketVallyBoy - Griefing' #['jakelittle] - Griefing #['Twigs97] - Griefing #['bruno_saad] - Griefing #['Pocketvallyboy] - Griefing #['korymac] - Griefing #''''joepkuhh - Griefing #'ryanmcewen18 - Griefing' #'carlsbef - Griefing' #'Fiftydoorcars - Griefing' #'noble31 - Griefing' #'lord_cheezze - Griefing' #'DJMaesto12 - Griefing' #'carlsbef - Griefing' #'philliescatcher - Griefing' Players Scheduled To Be Banned Players are awaiting justice for wrong doing - please remove names once banned. #'bruno_saad - Stealing Crops' #'shavank - Stealing Crops' #'hilton33 - Stealing Crops' #'tehBrony - Team Grief' #'SupaClikk - Team Grief' #'borwicky - Team Grief' #'mrlocke4 - Team Grief' #'RampageCokkie - Team Grief' #'sleepyseb' - Griefing #'GorillaPence' - Griefing #'spuffinglol' - Griefing #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'AKAkiller - Griefing' #'TooMontage - Griefing' #'Victor1404 - Griefing ' #'Awesomekiyr - Team Grief' #'xXMonkey8oy98Xx - Griefing' #'djquagmire - Griefing' #'Milowu3 - Griefing' #'Nohg - Stealing/Griefing' #'DeadlyVemon - Griefing' #'tjufan12 - Griefing' #'Osborne23 - Griefing' #'messina176 - Griefing' #'123denner123 - Griefing' #'lizzielove321 - Griefing' #'mightyreece - Griefing' #'Shaam_wow - Griefing' #'Itreipnomis - Griefing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Griefing' #'XxASIAN_ZEUSxX' #'Minnetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'GreenMan211 - Griefing' #'NerdiBirdi - Grief' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jacksonpawslick - Grief' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'PocketVallyBoy - Griefing' #''jakelittle - Griefing' #''Twigs97 - Griefing' #''Pocketvallyboy - Griefing' #''korymac - Griefing' #''joepkuhh - Griefing' #'dlyons172 - Griefing' #'on_a_plate - Griefing' #'iova558 - Griefing' #Agent_2002 - Crop Stealing #'alexcraftdk - Griefing' #'adriancook - Griefing' #'noble31 -Griefing' #'lord_cheezze - Griefing' #'carlsbef - Griefing' #'philliescatcher - Griefing' Category:Players Scedualed To Be Banned